


Bad Romance

by melodylangdon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Girl On Girl, Girlfriends - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Penetration, Poly triad, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon
Summary: you are girlfriends with Madison Montgomery and end up in the outpost. Will you betray your coven and live in sin with Michael or will you save the world with the witches
Relationships: Madison Montgomery & Reader, Michael Langdon/Madison Montgomery, Michael Langdon/Reader, madison montgomery/michael langdon/reader
Kudos: 14





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with Abby antichristsxbox on tumblr

Never was this the plan— staying in an outpost for eighteen months waiting on nothing. Rations had grown short, the same music had grown boring, and most of the same people had grown immensely annoying. You hardly remember anything before coming here at all, save for your fancy plane ride over to the Outpost and small details of life before. But, none of that mattered to you anymore, much less the rest of the World. Small recaptures of your life before couldn’t help the situation you’re in now. Stuck with your gray assistant and gay hairdresser, life could be worse overall. Venable ran a tight ship, but this never bothered you as much as there was nothing to do here anyway. Reading the same few books became boring as most of the ones available in the library were written in Latin, but rereading the few books available in a language you understood seemed to be your only escape. Sometimes Gallant was available to make conversation with you, but he was never too entertaining to be around. Life around the Outpost had grown dull, but life here was so much better than the unimaginable nuclear winter outside. As soot became trapped in the stratosphere, the ashes blocked sunlight from reaching the Earth’s surface, causing crops to stop growing. All seemed lost to anybody that wasn’t dead or escorted to safety as you were, but you paid a hefty price for your ticket to the Outpost, knowing you were going to be one of the only few people able to buy their way in. 

As a loud ringing noise made its way through the Outpost, you and the rest of the residents anticipated the arrival of a new person. Throughout the night, the guests of the Outpost had been scanning the hallways and looking past every creaking door in anticipation of seeing a new face. While the new guest had not presented himself the first night of his arrival, the next morning he made himself known to the rest of the group. Mr. Langdon, an agent from the Cooperative, has just arrived at the Outpost to conduct interviews for the Sanctuary, a safe haven away from the Outposts where human civilization can carry on and flourish. The selection process for the Outpost was selective, although Langdon could take everybody or nobody to the Sanctuary with him. Interviews were to be conducted over the next week or so and questions would not be disclosed prior to the interview. Over the next few days, the Outpost residents had traveled in and out of Langdon’s office. First Gallant, then Coco, and Mallory. Other people were interviewed as well, but you had a hard time keeping track of who had gone already due to your anticipation. Nobody knew their fate and Langdon’s selections yet, but they would as soon as the rest of the interviews had concluded. You began to worry as your interview had not been conducted yet, but you did not want to seem too harsh towards Langdon, so you held off on asking him to schedule the interview.

A special surprise had been planned for the Outpost tonight— a Halloween party. This was truly unlike Venable to insist on such a thing, but perhaps the party was to impress the special guest that is Langdon. A very mysterious man, for sure. Although he has been conducting his interviews over the past few days, he still had not made a decision as to who should join the Sanctuary or who would perish in the Outpost. Your interview had still not been held, but you pushed all your worries about this to the side as you got ready for the Halloween party. Fancy, Victorian-style outfits were to be worn tonight. Gallant had been charged with styling Coco’s hair and helping with her outfit. He did a terrific job as she looked amazing— a high hairstyle on the top of her head and dark red paint on her lips. For your outfit, you decided to use various things from around your room to bring life to a boring dress. Lace from a doily, fabric from an extra bedsheet to make a sash around your waist. Small details from around your room helped to refresh a once-drab frock to a gown fit for an apocalypse party. 

The last thing you could remember is eating an apple from the Halloween party. Then, you woke up to find your sisters from the Coven standing in front of you. Madison, Cordelia, Myrtle, Cordelia, and Coco. It had been a mystery how you have gotten here, and you have so many questions for all of your sisters. They prompted you to get up and follow them quickly, but your head was still spinning from a couple spells breaking and rushing through you all at once— the identity spell keeping you protected at the Outpost, then the spell to bring you back from the dead after consuming a poisonous apple from Venable’s party.

As you walked with your sisters, you began to question why they were there in the first place, only small memories of what had happened previously began to trickle in. Generally, the Coven was there to destroy Michael, the Antichrist. Before this Apocalypse began, you had fond memories with Michael.  _ Your  _ Michael. Now you remember— you’re here with Michael, ready to help him take down the Coven. The original plan was for you to be in the Outpost with Michael, then help him take down the rest of the witches. Despite the fact that you are a witch yourself, Michael knows your power could never eclipse his. And, his love for you overshadows any resentment towards your special powers. Before the blast, you and Madison were seeing each other and Michael too, secretly, unbeknownst from the Coven’s knowledge.

It was over now for the Coven. Madison sealed her fate and saved herself along with you by joining forces with Michael to destroy the rest of the witches. Of course, Michael was pissed that the Coven also included his beloved Madison and y/n, but he forgave you both soon after because he couldn’t hold a grudge for long when it came to the two women who he really cared about and could even see himself growing old with, even eventually falling in love with. In your and Madison’s defense, there was a protection spell placed upon the both of you through Cordelia’s hands. Michael never usually allowed second chances to anyone, but he made an exception for you and Madison. It was an unconventional type of love, sure, but this poly triad was as real as any monogamous relationship. You loved Madison, she had been your girlfriend for years before coming to the Outpost, and now you remembered your love for Michael too. Despite being ex-witches and Michael being the Antichrist, you and Madison knew it was meant to be. Having two people to love was even better even if the world would be against you, Michael, and Madison if you all still had the chance to live in the real world. The world they once knew was completely destroyed now and it was probably for the best. Betraying the Coven and turning against them completely all for the love of the Antichrist was something that was still quite a bit of a shock to you but you knew Michael would be worth it in the end. Madison mostly felt the same way herself, except she felt a certain amount of guilt over what she did. Those were her sisters and she had completely destroyed them, just to help the Antichrist go through with his plans of world domination. Now that Michael had his way, Madison and you were completely at Michael’s beck and call. He would decide how you both were to obey him and if you so much as thought about going against him, he would be able to simply take you out and end your life with a flick of his wrist, quite literally. You were safe though, for now. The battle was short-lived and all of your sisters ended up perishing. You felt bad but this was how it had to be.

A few days later in Michael’s room, you and Madison were fooling around and kissing intensely. This makeout session led to some clothes being removed. When Madison bit your neck, your eyes rolled back into your head with pleasure. Michael was apparently busy in his office catching up on some important work on his laptop. You couldn’t wait though and needed to devour Madison. She could easily keep up with your demands even if you were a needy, little thing. She knew what parts of your body needed her touch, and she fulfilled your every need and whim. Being in Madison’s arms felt like home to you. The perfume she wore, which was rose-scented, drove you wild. You loved inhaling her scent, breathing it in, and especially kissing her neck and ears. When you did this, she would fuck you— no questions asked. If Michael caught you two in the act you would both regret it later because Michael would make you pay. Meanwhile, in Michael’s office, he sensed he was missing something, he felt like something was off. What was it though? He needed to find out, and so find out he would— nothing got past Michael. He was in the mood for something rough and needed to satisfy his cravings. As he was fantasizing what he wanted to do to you, and how he wanted to wreck you, you and Madison were getting hot and heavy. She started by trailing her fingers down your neck, chest, stomach, then thighs. All the way down until she found the sensitive spot on your clit. She kissed your pussy as she rubbed her hands all the way up, then all the way down your innermost thighs. Caressing them and making you feel good. Her mouth felt amazing as she inserted a finger as an extra measure to her tongue which found your already dripping wet cunt. You were always wet and ready for her, always. Michael couldn’t concentrate any longer on his mundane work. He collected his wits and got up, went down the hall, and stopped for several brief seconds before opening the door to his bedroom with a flick of his wrist. The sounds coming from inside were audible moans. So his two lovely girlfriends were having fun without him, huh? This wouldn’t do at all. Madison looked up first, upon hearing Michael enter. You were on the verge of your orgasm when Michael interrupted. Even though you cared about him, you still longed for Madison’s mouth. Nothing quite compared to another woman’s touch. 

“What is this!?” Michael asked with an alarmed tone.

“Starting without you. What else does it look like?” Madison boldly shot back at him with a wink.

Michael undid his belt and moved closer to Madison. 

“Get on your stomach and get ready for your punishment!” He seethed.

She wouldn’t obey at first but finally gave in to him. You watched as she was belted hard, then harder as the whippings progressed. As she started to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure, you looked on with shock but also in a pleasantly intrigued way as you made eye contact with Michael. You bit your lip as he licked his lips in carnal delight. After he finished with Madison’s beating. She got up and turned to look at him with an amused expression on her face.

“Did you enjoy that as much as you enjoyed eating out y/n?” Michael demanded of her.

“Yes, I did— she’s always delicious,” she remarked with satisfaction.

“Oh really? It was juicy? Well, now you both are going to have even more fun.”

“What do you want to do with us?” You asked him full of curiosity.

“I want you to eat Madison’s cunt while I fuck you,” he told you both ever so matter-of-factly.

Madison lay on her back as Michael got his cock out of his pants. He was hard as a rock. His length was so thick and ready to ravage your pussy. You couldn’t wait to take every single delicious inch of his nice, big cock. It was going to be a night you would all remember forever.

You were already wet and needy for him because of Madison’s tongue but his anger and stern tone made your pussy even wetter for him, especially as he inserted two fingers directly into your slick and dripping cunt. Michael’s touch always made you quiver in anticipation. He could make you wet just by one simple touch. Even if he barely caressed you, you were instantly in the mood for his body and for him to totally destroy your body. Tonight he would skip right to the fucking. He had no time to waste. Your blowjobs, however, were always satisfying to him, especially when Madison helped you out. As Michael’s thick member met the entrance of your wet pussy, you stifled a loud whimper by biting down on your bottom lip, roughly. Fuck you were so ready for him. You were his, body and fucking soul. He remarked how needy you were and you just snickered. He silenced you by slapping your cheek a bit roughly. After his cock was fully submerged in your pussy, he ordered you to eat Madison’s needy and slick pussy. He loved watching you and Madison please one another. He could please you and Madison so well with his tongue and he knew it. He was great at oral, more than any other man who had ever walked the earth. But of course, he did, he was, after all, the Antichrist. 

His cock entered your pussy at a slightly steady pace, then quicker, as you made Madison moan with your tongue. She loved it when you ravaged her cunt. Michael loved it too and would always tell you how much it turned him on to see his two lovers please one another. Seeing a woman please another was so sexy and sensual to him. It was even better though when you and Madison did it to each other because of what you both meant to him. You and Madison were his world now and his life revolved around you and her in equal measures. She was so wet and needy for your tongue so you teased her by licking, then abruptly stopping, before nibbling and sucking at her clit again, then you lightly bit her pussy which almost drove her over the edge for her release. Michael remarked how tight you were for him and how he was so hot for you. He told you how good you took his cock, how it was made for him, how it was created to satisfy him, how he would love to breed you soon. Once it was all over, you were content because you had orgasmed over five times in a matter of only less than twenty minutes. When you first started fucking Michael, it was purely anger sex, hatefucking, and hardcore sex. It was amazing, mind-blowing sex. You loved every minute of sex with him. He was usually rough, but so was Madison. She loved to be gentle and take her time when it struck the mood, but you were perfectly happy with Madison fucking you like it was the last day on earth. With Michael and Madison now, you were in love with them both and every time you made love or just plain fucked, you came many times with every round. Michael hated it when you and Madison started without him but he did love to watch. You liked to tease him, even more than Madison sometimes, but he would grow impatient with being led on, so when he wanted you to satisfy him in a certain way, you made sure he got what he wanted and you enjoyed it all. He wasn’t gentle, but he never forced you either. Even if he wasn’t the most understanding man, he was better than any other man you could possibly give yourself to. Your bodies matched perfectly together and they were always so in sync with one another. Madison knew your body better than anyone. Where to touch you, how to make you tremble, how to push your limits, and most importantly- how to make you cum and she was always so good at it.

The world was over for everyone except you, Michael, and Madison. You couldn’t imagine a world without them and even though you missed your other friends and family, you were content with how things had turned out. You were lucky to be alive still at all after the crash. It would be great to have Michael’s kids when the time was right and you couldn’t wait to be a mom. All good things come to those who wait and it would happen at just the right time. You were going to be responsible for the future race of mankind and you were ready for such a big responsibility. As long as Madison and Michael were by your side, you felt like you could do anything.


End file.
